A wireless communication device, such as a portable battery-powered wireless communication device, may be configured to communicate via access points (APs) of wireless local area networks (WLANs) in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards or the like. Such a device may additionally communicate using peer-to-peer communication techniques, for example, over a wireless transmission channel configured in accordance with the “Wi-Fi Direct” technical specification (also known as Wi-Fi Peer-To-Peer (“Wi-Fi P2P”) technical specification). Such a device may be certified as a Wi-Fi Direct device.
There is a need for efficiently facilitating transmission of a stream of display frames over the wireless transmission channel to enable wireless communication devices to transmit and/or receive display frames to a second communication device such as a television, for display at the second communication device. This is useful, for example, when one portable wireless communication device has a smaller sized display screen than the second communication device.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.